The King And I
by LOVEisabattlefieldXP
Summary: The title's lame, I know. But I swear, the stories sort of good, I guess. Please read and review! I am open to all alternatives. :D And I accept everything, even flames. Edmund/OC.
1. Princess

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Renetta was playing her flute when she heard a small knock on her door. She put down her instrument as the door opened.

"Your Majesty, King Frederick is in the drawing room. He is asking for you and your sister immediately," her chambermaid, Genine, said.

"Alright, thank you," replied Renetta. She exited her room and headed for the drawing room, carrying her flute.

There, she saw Maressa, her older sister, sitting in front of their father; her hands twisting like it always did when she was nervous. Renetta sat beside Maressa and held her hand.

"Renetta, Maressa, my daughters," Frederick cried, tears falling. The girls were taken aback and they hurried to console their father. "Papa, what is it? Tell us what haunts your mind," said Maressa.

"I hate to bring up this matter and to do what is necessary for it, but as I said, it is needed," began Frederick, "As you might have noticed, these are dark times for our country. I need you to live in Narnia for a while, until I see it fit for you to return to Celadon. War is looming over us in way that I cannot yet perceive. I do not want you to be in the line of fire."

A short silence followed this announcement.

"But Papa! Narnia is so far away!" burst Maressa. "Do not overreact, daughter. It is three days away on horseback," replied Frederick, his voice shaking.

"Papa, you're going to send us away?" asked Renetta, distressed. "I'm afraid I must, my darling," replied Frederick, "The High King of Narnia is downstairs to escort you as soon as you are ready. You'd best change into traveling gowns rather than those you have on now." He left them with a sad look upon his face heading downstairs.

For a few moments the sisters held each other in an embrace, crying bitterly. Maressa was the first to let go and wipe their tears. "We had better do as Papa says. I would hate to see him unhappy," said Maressa. Renetta nodded and they stood. They went into their respective rooms to change.

Renetta saw that Genine was still in her room as she entered.

"Genine! Whatever are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon, Majesty, but your father told me to pack your things," replied Genine, sweeping into a low curtsy.

"Oh. Well, carry on then," said Renetta, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. But she stayed strong and swept up the dark green traveling gown laid on her bed. Genine helped her put it on. She also helped Renetta arranged her hair into a long braid running down her back.

"Thank you, Genine," said Renetta as she finished.

Renetta went down, closely followed by Genine, who was carrying her bags. They met Maressa I front of the dining hall with her own chambermaid, Wynona.

They entered the dining hall together, and saw that King Frederick was talking to a man about the age of twenty.

"Do you think you can have—," he was saying but he felt his daughters' presence and turned.

"Ah, girls," Frederick said, "King Peter, I would like you to meet my daughters, Maressa—" -Maressa curtsied- "—and Renetta." Renetta curtsied as well.

Peter bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet the two infamous princesses," he said.

"You flatter us. It's a pleasure to meet you too," replied Maressa quietly.

"Yes, well, you girls will be accompanied by King Peter to Narnia, where you shall stay for a few months, as I wager," said Frederick.

"Yes, Father. We will try to be in our best behavior," both princesses said.

"Your luggage will follow you after a few days. For now, you need only satchels that contain a couple of gowns, a skin of water, and some food. It is important you travel through the country undetected," added Frederick.

"Of course," said Maressa.

"We'd best not tarry, Highnesses. We must get to our first lodging by nightfall," said Peter suddenly.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Frederick nodded and took his daughters' hands. He led them to the stable.

Maressa mounted Braen, her horse, by herself. Renetta was helped by their father in mounting Ciell, her own. Peter mounted his steed.

"Goodbye, daughters. I will surely miss you, as the rest of our family will." Frederick hugged his daughters.

As they rode away, both girls looked back to wave back to their father. This was dangerous, of course, but they could not resist.

OMG. Hard. All I can say. Review and comment.

COMMENTSsss:


	2. On The Way

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Tumnus!" Peter called somewhat urgently, knocking on that wooden door that was situated on the side of a mountain.

The door opened and a man poked his head out. "Your Majesty!" said the man, opening the door fully. He was not a man, as was first thought. He was a faun.

"A faun!" breathed Renetta.

"Your Highnesses," said the faun called Tumnus, bowing before them. Renetta and Maressa dismounted. They curtsied.

"How delightful! A faun! I've always wanted to meet one," Renetta commented.

"I'm delighted as well to meet you, Highness," said Tumnus.

"Please do call me Renetta or Ren. One does tire of hearing one's title over and over," said Renetta.

"Of course. But what of your sister? Do tell me your name, Highness," Tumnus spoke to Maressa.

"Princess Maressa Claire Surmia of Celadon, at your service. But you must call me, Maressa, or Resa, please," replied Maressa.

"To be sure. Now, would you please come in?" asked Tumnus courteously.

Peter who had been watching with some amusement, now spoke, "Oh yes, Tumnus. You do remember what we talked about?"

Tumnus nodded and he led them inside his home, closing the door behind him as he went.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I do apologize for the lack of regality, but it is all we can offer," said Tumnus a bit apologetically.

"You must be jesting. This place is perfect! I feel comfortable already," said Renetta, who had sat down in front of the warm fire.

"Thank you for your praise, High—I mean, Renetta," said Tumnus, bowing.

Maressa sat down in front of her sister, gazing into the fire.

"Would you like to see your room? I'm afraid you and your sister will have to share," said Peter.

"That's fine," replied Maressa and followed him down a small corridor, stopping in front of a door at the end of it. Peter opened the door, revealing two small beds and warm fireplace.

"Perfect! I have to thank you, King Peter, for helping us," said Maressa. "It was nothing. We will set off at the break of dawn tomorrow. I suggest we get dinner over with and get some sleep," replied Peter.

They went back and saw Renetta and Tumnus having an animated conversation.

"—something of music, then?" Tumnus was saying.

"Yes, I do. I know how to play the flute and the lyre, although Maressa is so much better with the lyre than me." Renetta grinned back at her sister. Maressa smiled back.

"I would very much like to hear you play," suggested Tumnus enthusiastically.

"She would be honored, I know," began Maressa as Renetta opened her mouth. "But don't you think we should have dinner first? As I recall, my sister's playing is very refined and you might want to sleep after hearing it. No offense meant to you, dear sister."

"None taken," Renetta muttered and Tumnus said, "Oh, of course. The kettle is, in fact, boiling, so I think that tea and a bit of meat and bread would do for dinner, with you consent, of course."

All three royals nodded. In a matter of minutes, the kettle and meal was set on the table and they were all seated. They ate steadily.

After about half an hour, the last place had been cleaned. They sat in front of the fire and rested.

"And now, for your performance, Renetta. Would you consent to play now?" asked Tumnus politely.

"Yes. Let me just get my flute," replied Renetta. She stood and rummaged through her bag which she hung behind the front door. She pulled out her flute and returned to her seat.

She began playing a lullaby. Its sweet melody made the others' eyes feel heavy and they slumped in their seats, but not yet asleep.

Sweet thoughts ran through their minds as they heard the music. After what seemed like hours, but it was only, in fact, for a few minutes only, Renetta finished.

"What kind of wondrous magic is that, Lady?" asked Peter.

"I told you her playing is very refined." Maressa smiled knowingly.

"You flatter me, but it wasn't extraordinary, that's how I play everytime," said Renetta.

"Renetta, I do believe you have a wondrous gift!" said Tumnus said enthusiastically.

"Lady, I think you have the answer to my brother's problem," said Peter.

"King Edmund? Pray, tell me why and how I should ever have a chance to help him," asked Renetta.

"My brother has been suffering from bouts of sleeplessness. I have tried every means I know of and exhausted all my resources in searching for such who can help him. I would very much appreciate it if you could help him," explained Peter.

"Oh, yes, of course. As soon as we get to your home, I will try my very best," replied Renetta.

"I should think it's time to sleep. I'm exhausted. May we talk about this tomorrow?" said Maressa, yawning. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Oh, right. I apologize for my ignorance. We should talk about this tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning," said Peter as he stood up.

Renetta said good night and supported her sister on their way to their room. As soon as they lay on their beds, their eyes closed and they fell asleep immediately.

AHHH. Dumugo ilong ko dun. Ang lalalim ng mga words. RELIEF. Tapos na and that's just the 2nd chapter. Pagod na 'ko. Review and comment.

COMMENTSsss:


	3. We Have Arrived

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Renetta," whispered Maressa, shaking her sister's shoulder. Renetta muttered something and turned in hr sleep.

"Renetta," whispered more urgently. After a few more shakes, Renetta's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Resa," Renetta greeted her sister.

"Good morning yourself, sleepyhead. I've been trying to wake you since a half hour ago," replied Maressa.

"I can't help it, as you do know." Renetta smiled.

"Come on, sister. We must eat breakfast quickly, for we must leave early if we want to reach Cair Paravel by nightfall." Maressa beckoned to her sister.

Renetta stood and combed her fingers through her messy hair and splashed her face with water from a basin before following her sister out the door and heading off to the fireplace.

"Good morning, Princesses," said Peter, smiling.

"I say the same to you, good sir. I apologize for the delay, my sister just decided to, uh, extend her slumber." Maressa grinned.

"Of course. Now, shall we eat breakfast?" asked Peter. Maressa and Renetta nodded.

"Ah, you're awake. Eat breakfast quickly but fully for you have a somewhat long journey ahead of you." Tumnus had just entered, carrying a tray laden with food. Renetta hurried to help him.

"Thank you," he said, setting the tray down. They ate quickly and wiped their mouths afterwards.

"Shall we depart, princesses?" asked Peter.

"Let me fix myself first," said Renetta. Peter agreed and she went back to the room, accompanied by Maressa. Maressa helped her braid her hair and pull it up (Maressa was already ready). Then they went back again.

"Now we are quite ready," announced Maressa.

They grabbed their satchels and went out and mounted their horses.

"Goodbye, Tumnus. It was awfully nice meting you," said Renetta. Tumnus, in turn, waved. They rode away.

X I X I X I X I X I X I X I X

"Cair Paravel," Peter called to the ladies, breathing heavily, pointing to a huge castle coming into view. The girls silently rode toward it, led by Peter.

In a matter of minutes, they reached the gates. An armored centaur approached them.

"Your Majesty. Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and King Edmund are waiting," said he.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Witherhoof. They are at the dining hall, I presume," inquired Peter. The centaur saluted and nodded. Peter nodded at him and led the girls to the stables. The two princesses looked at ach other.

There, they dismounted and followed Peter to what they presumed was the dining hall.

Inside, there was a beautiful lady, presumably Maressa's age, a boy about Renetta's age, maybe a bit older, and a girl, the youngest of the lot.

"Peter!" said the youngest.

"Hello, Lucy. And Susan, Edmund. Has all been well?" replied Peter.

"Yes," replied the lady.

"Alright, that's good," Peter commented. "Now, may I present to you, Princess Maressa and Princess Renetta of Celadon." He gestured to them.

"Enchanted to meet you," said Maressa, curtsying, while Renetta said: "Delighted," also curtsying.

Lucy went forward and hugged both warmly. "There is no need to be so stiff. I'm Queen Lucy but you can simply call me Lucy," she told them, smiling.

The lady, however, curtsied and the boy bowed deeply. They both smiled, though. "I am Queen Susan," said the lady. "And I am King Edmund, at your service," said the boy.

"We are honored to be here," said Maressa.

"Thank you. How fared your trip?" asked Susan.

"It was fine," replied Maressa while Renetta tried to stifle her yawn.

"Oh, how foolhardly of us!" exclaimed Lucy. "You must be tired from your ride! Would you like to see your apartments?"

Maressa and Renetta both nodded.

Suddenly, Renetta remembered what Peter had told her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. King Peter, what of King Edmund's affliction?" asked Renetta.

I still think I'm using really deep words. Kidding! Hehe. Ang WEIRD nung name nung centaur. WEIRD, I tell you. And yung "good sir" ni Maressa. WEIRD. And OA. Anyhow, review and comment.

COMMENTSsss:


End file.
